Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U/Personnel
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Director *Masahiro Sakurai Planning *Yoshito Higuchi *Tetsuya Akatsuka *Norimasa Tanikawa *Makoto Kiyokawa *Tomohiro Kamiya *Shingo Matsumoto *Kenji Anabuki *Nobutaka Sakai *Yorio Kuramoto *Hidenori Yamauchi *Hiroshi Satori *Toshio Sato *Hajime Nagao *Yasuhito Kobayashi *Mitsuo Kashiwagi *Kotaro Yoshida *Asana Inoki *Ryo Yasaka *Hideyuki Shibamoto *Yoshiteru Shibuya *Akihiko Morishita *Jo Nakamura *Yuichi Nakamura *Hiroshi Miyagawa *Naoto Matsuzaka *Umi Kusaka *Hiroshi Osawa *Takanori Tamaki *Takeru Ishikawa *Satoshi Ito *Naotake Kanda *Takashi Hashimoto *Tsutomu Makioka *Kentaro Mashimo *Hiroki Tsukahara *Tadahiro Ito *Tetsuya Yokoo *Kazuma Tomizawa *Kazuki Fukuyo *Yusuke Narita *Fumihiro Suzuki *Tsubasa Fujikawa *Takayuki Kobayashi *Mayu Yamamuro *Tadashi Iguchi *Kyo Yahagi *Katsuo Suzuki *Takeshi Inoue *Kazutomo Negishi *Yohei Tamura *Akihito Saba *Kentaro Ikegami *Kazunori Kubota *Ryo Aizawa *Miki Yakabe *Yu Ito *Shintaro Kiyota Programming *Katsumasa Horiuchi *Takanori Nakamura *Tetsuya Ohtaguro *Hajime Otani *Koichi Watanabe *Tomoaki Kumasaka *Sota Kageyama *Hidenori Shibukawa *Suguru Yokoyama *Yoshihito Nakagawa *Shinobu Yamada *Mineyuki Iwasaki *Shinki Kagawa *Satoshi Inagi *Yusuke Kodera *Kenichi Nakaguchi *Kazuya Watanabe *Yositsugu Maekawa *Hideaki Ohashi *Takeshi Hida *Takafumi Kii *Ryuji Oki *Takahiro Tanaka *Masaaki Komatsu *Sangbae Nam *Emiko Seki *Kazuya Utsuno *Kazuyoshi Ueda *Hiroaki Suzuki *Eiji Iwata *Naoto Takizawa *Ryunosuke Kurosaka *Hisashi Sato *Nobuyuki Aoshima *Nobuaki Suzuki *Kunihiro Takagaki *Motoaki Isobe *Tatsuya Tamaru *Arata Hanashima *Toru Funakura *Masatoshi Sato *Hiroshi Tamura *Yosuke Kuroda *Takeharu Komazaki *Takeo Sakai *Toshiaki Wada *Takahiro Nozawa *Yoshitaka Maeda *Yasushi Okita *Seigo Aizawa *Shohei Yamaguchi *Tetsuya Funatsu *Hideo Kawamura *Yuji Takahashi *Tatsuya Nozaki *Hideyuki Fukuda *Naoya Kobayashi *Junichi Mibe *Naomi Matsunobe *Yuki Nakamura *Akira Kitahara *Yusuke Murakami *Morio Inuzuka *Hiroyuki Kobayashi *Yoshiaki Nakamura *Yoshiki Domae *Kenji Saitoh *Keiichi Maezawa *Takahiro Fukuda *Katsuhiro Nomura *Tomoya Hasegawa *Keita Noto *Tatsunori Ishibashi *Akihiro Nakamura *Ryo Kojima *Hirosato Funaki *Kotaro Mori *Shoji Aomatsu *Ryosuke Ohata *Mitsushige Tomari *Takuya Ban *Nobuyuki Toya *Naoki Matsuura *Shinya Sude *Kenji Fukasawa *Hiroyuki Tsunoda *Shigefumi Nakahara *Takashi Asai *Kazuaki Usami *Yuji Yoneta *Koji Nomura *Yuta Sumi *Shotaro Tsutsumi *Yuto Arita *Shota Takemura Character Modeling *Tadashi Sato *Koushi Watanabe *Kouta Ochiai *Keisuke Nakamura *Kenichi Ito *Tomoko Imura *Yukie Kanno *Masatsugu Furusawa *Kensuke Takahashi *Satoko Kojima *Takaharu Tanaka *Rieko Niwa *Masaki Imawi *Shizuka Shiino *Gen Kawakoshi *Yousuke Sakata *Takayuki Abe *Masaya Okada *Yutaka Sakuma *Kotomi Negishi *Makio Yabara *Hideo Yoshio *Kazuaki Fujimoto *Sachiyo Awata *Shuhan Goya *Arist Xiong *Ben Lai *Jerome Lim *Jocelyn Low *Takeshi Ochiai *Masafumi Sugiyama *Yu Kasahara *Kosuke Wakamori *Takeshi Tsuzaki *Kenichi Tanaka *Hajime Suzuki *Yasuhisa Sakamoto *Shoji Ando *Shoutarou Sakamoto *Takeshi Sakamoto *Yuya Kimura *Kazuma Yamagishi *Masaya Tamano *Tatsuo Kuwabara *Yoshihiro Maruyama *Minoru Koga *Wataru Masuda *Mayumi Nakayama *Satsuki Nakamura *Ayaka Kaneko *Masaya Kiriyama *Akihiko Tanaka *Tatsya Shimamura *Yuri Suga *Chisato Fujita *Mai Takai Stage Modeling *Yukihiro Taniguchi *Yoshinori Wagatsuma *Taku Matsuda *Tomoko Tomita *Megumi Kagisaki *Keiichi Hirota *Chiho Kamiyama *Natsuyo Kito *Daisuke Kataoka *Mami Tsukui *Chiharu Motoyama *Ryota Mori *Kazuhiro Kaneko *Miki Fujii *Mami Takata *Chikako Yasui *Kazuhiro Saito *Masaya Anno *Yuichi Sanuki *Hiroyuki Hoshino *Akihiro Kaneko *Hiromi Yokokawa *Nobuhito Yamamoto *Kiyotaka Ujiie *Ryuichi Okubo *Taishi Ahagon *Ayumi Kikuta *Satoko Shimizu *Keiji Kojima *Carlson Woon *Pick Chean Chong *Monica Lee *Hideki Sato *Koichi Arisaka *Ryo Inomata *Kazunori Kurihara *Koichiro Wakamatsu *Yoshihiro Iwata *Yuta Ishikawa *Yasumi Tamura Effects Design *Natsuko Taki *Ai Hatano *Tomohiro Takei *Takahiko Kakefuda *Syu Takenaka *Mika Ikegami *Toshiyuki Hashimoto *Ai Takabayashi *Takamitsu Nakamura *Akira Tomino *Sayaka Fujino *Kazuya Makinose *Keiichirou Kusanagi *Yoshinari Mitani UI Design *Takeshi Azuma *Michiko Sakurai *Tamami Ishikawa *Ryo Kimura *Kouchi Taruishi *Hideomi Hashima *Masaharu Okada *Nau Yuzawa *Yuji Edamura *Chiharu Suzuki *Yasuko Kojima *Minori Kubota *Misa Kamejima *Takahide Muto *Shigeo Lura *Satoshi Miyazawa *Yuki Hinuma Character Artwork *Daigi Okumura *Masaya Fukazawa *Takao Shigeyama *Hiroshi Asai *Keiko Ishibashi *Lee Syoui *Kaoru Nakajima *Shunichi Oe *Masako Saito Design Management *Naomiki Yanagisawa *Yoshinobu Shimada *Masashi Kubo *Kentaro Yokokawa *Takanori Ikezawa *Yasuyuki Kobori Character Motion Design *Yosuke Naito *Yoshihisa Yaguchi *Takahito Mabuchi *Norikatsu Yoshikawa *Nobuhiro Nakamoto *Masahiko Aizawa *Kaori Sato *Ryuji Ikeda *Tomoe Hirata *Yoshiyuki Nemoto *Tomofumi Mizuno *Yoshihiro Kaneko *Tetsuya Kono *Ritaro Okamoto *Daisuke Ito *Takamasa Nakada *Hiroyuki Hatanaka *Go Motoyama *Eisuke Sagawa *Daiki Higano *Eriko Yamada *Mariko Yoshida *Hironori Yamaguchi *Chiharu Hayashi *Saori Ogiya *Shogo Fujihara *Kiyoshi Kunimori *Kazuya Fujinami *Takahiro Koizumi *Yuki Ishida *Masami Owaki *Isamu Sawada *Tomokazu Yoshida *Masakazu Tagawa *Mikako Araumi *Nobuyuki Miyai *Hirofumi Horii *Nami Osaku *Yoshiakira Nakano *Shoji Nakamura Music Composition *Junichi Nakatsuru *Keiki Kobayashi *Hiroki Hashimoto *Hiroyuki Kawada *Torine *LindaAI-CUE *Yoshinori Hirai Music Arrangement *ACE (TOMOri Kudo / CHiCO) *Atsuko Asahi *Masato Coda with RiRiKA *Rio Hamamoto *Masashi Hamauzu *Taku Inoue *Kenji Ito *Noriyuki Iwadare *Jesahm *Shota Kageyama *Yuzo Koshiro *Yuji Masubuchi *Daisuke Matsuoka *Toru Minegishi *Yasunori Mitsuda *Ryo Nagamatsu *Michiko Naruke *Keiichi Okabe *Hiroshi Okubo *Hideki Sakamoto *Motoi Sakuraba *Tetsuya Shibata *Yoko Shimomura *Katsuro Tajima *Masafumi Takada *Yusuke Takahama *Hirokazu Tanaka. ex *Kumi Tanioka *Nobuko Toda *Shohei Tsuchiya *Ryo Watanabe *Mahito Yokota *Manabu Namiki (non crédité) Sound Effects *Saki Kasuga *Chiharu Hagiwara *Tomomitsu Kaneko *Yoshihito Yano *Junichi Funada *Shoichi Hiyama *Etsuo Ishii *Keigo Kuramochi *Mitsuki Yamamoto *Shiori Miyazawa *Yoshinori Kawamoto Sound Technical Support *Yoshihiro Kurohata *Kunio Yamaguchi *Hiroto Fushimi *Keigo Tanaka *Hiroaki Kubota *Tsuyoshi Yoshimoto *Hiroyuki Hiraishi *Tetsukazu Nakanishi *Minamo Takahashi Sound Recording Support *Takanori Goto Character Voice (English) *Jason Adkins - Ike *Isabella Arevalo *Laura Bailey - Lucina *Tania Emery - Entraîneuse Wii Fit ♀ (PAL) *Dan Falcone - Roy Koopa *Frédéric Clou *Jean-Marc Delhausse *Virginie Demians *Jean Faure *Alexandre Gillet *Alesia Glidewell - Samus sans armure et Knuckle Joe *Steven Heinke as Entraîneur ♂ (NA) *Christophe Hespel *Ryo Horikawa - Captain Falcon *Adam Howden - Shulk *Kerry Kane - Harmonie *Sam Kelly - Peach *Corinne Kempa *Brandy Kopp - Palutena *Lauren Landa - Robin ♀ *Rachael Lillis - Rondoudou - Poissirène *Carlos Lobo *Jonathan López *Mark Lund - Falco *Horacio Mancilla *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Wario et Waluigi *Sachi Matsumoto - Link Cartoon et Skull Kid *Hikaru Midorikawa *Shin-ichiro Miki - Dracaufeu et Stari *Lani Minella - Lucas (DLC), Larry, Morton, Wendy, Lemmy et Lyn *Hironori Miyata - Ganondorf et Tingle *Jun Mizusawa - Zelda et Sheik *Xander Mobus - Voix off, Créa-Main et Dé-Maniaque *October Moore - Entraîneuse Wii Fit ♀ (NA) *Eric Newsome - Meta Knight *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby et Ness *Ikue Otani - Pikachu *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Akira Sasanuma - Link *Sean Schemmel - Lucario *Luke Smith - Entraîneur Wii Fit ♂ (PAL) *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Yuya Takezawa - Luma *Billy Bob Thompson - Amphinobi *Kousuke Toriumi - Little Mac *Mike Vaughn - Iggy et Ludwig *David Vincent - Robin ♂ *Mike West - Fox *Jaz Adams - Peppy Hare (Lylat Cruise/Orbital Gate Assault)* *Lyssa Browne - Slippy Toad (Lylat Cruise/Orbital Gate Assault)* *Ben Cullum - Falco (Corneria) *Wayne Forester - Riki *Riley Inge - Doc Louis *Rufus Jones - Dunban *Steve Malpass - Fox (Corneria) *Dex Manley - Saki Amamiya *Matt Mercer - Chrom *Chris Seavor - Peppy Hare et Slippy Toad (Corneria) *Jay Ward - Wolf (Lylat Cruise/Orbital Gate Assault)* *Hisao Egawa - Cauchemar *Manel Gimeno *Anri Katsu - Ghirahim *Yu Kobayashi - Sablé Prince *Stephanie Komure - Phosphora *Akiko Koumoto - Midna *Taro Kudo - Dillon *Akio Ohtsuka - Samurai Goroh *Benoit Du Pac *Sara Rades - Kat & Ana (avec Leslie Swan) *Patrick Seitz - Magnus *Tomokazu Sugita - Takamaru *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Julie Basecqz *Delphine Chauvier *Thibaut Delmotte *Michael J. Haigney - Ronflex *Michel Hinderyckx *Unsho Ishizuka - Métaloss *Michele Knotz - Gardevoir, Vipélierre, Latios et Latias *Katsuyuki Konishi - Rayquaza et Deoxys *Satomi Korogi - Togepi *Michael Liscio *Fabienne Loriaux *Suzy Myers - Marisson *Kenta Miyake - Chevroum *Hitomi Nabatame - Zoroark et Xerneas *Lisa Ortiz - Moustillon et Passerouge *Haven Paschall - Steelix *Kayzie Rogers *Jamie Peacock - Joliflor *Megumi Sato - Évoli, Victini et Dedenne *Erica Schroeder - Meloetta *Eileen Stevens - Feunnec et Spewpa *Yuka Terasaki - Keldeo, Meloetta et Passerouge** *Marc Thompson - Kyurem *Yūji Ueda - Genesect *Jean-Michel Vovk *Tom Wayland - Arceus et Keldeo *Scott Williams - Darkrai *Koichi Yamadera - Mew *Yayoi Jinguji - Kotake et Koume *Julie Parker*** *Antony Del Rio - Pit et Pit maléfique (non crédité) *Hynden Walch - Viridi (non crédité) *Masahiro Sakurai - Roi DaDiDou (non crédité) *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi (non crédité) *Ils ne sont entendus que dans la version Wii U du jeu. Toutefois, ils sont quand même mentionnés dans la version 3DS. **Ils ne sont entendus que dans la version japonaise ou encore pour les autres versions du jeu à l'exception de la version américaine. Ils sont mentionnés néanmoins dans toutes les versions du jeu, peu importe s'ils peuvent être entendus ou non. ***S'ils ne sont pas entendus dans la version finale du jeu, ils sont néanmoins mentionnés dans les crédits du jeu. DLC Character Voice *Keiji Fujiwara - Mewtwo *Jun Fukuyama - Roy *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Takahiro Sakurai - Cloud Strife *Cam Clarke - Corrin ♂ *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Corrin ♀ *Hellena Taylor - Bayonetta Character Voice (Japanese) *Shintaro Asanuma *Hisao Egawa *Michihiko Hagi *Tomoyuki Higuchi *Hitomi Hirose *Aya Hisakawa *Ryo Horikawa *Yoshimasa Hosoya *Mika Kanai *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Atsushi Kisaichi *Yu Kobayashi *Sachi Matsumoto *Hikaru Midorikawa *Shin-ichiro Miki *Hironori Miyata *Jun Mizusawa *Daisuke Namikawa *Kenji Nojima *Makiko Ohmoto *Ikue Otani *Caety Sagoian *Akira Sasanuma *Miyuki Sawashiro *Minami Takayama *Yuya Takezawa *Kousuke Toriumi *Yuji Ueda *Tomohisa Aso *Teiya Ichiryusai *Tetsu Inada *Yuki Kaida *Tsuyoshi Koyama *Mahito Ohba *Shinobu Satouchi *Tomokazu Sugita *Kyoko Tongu *Anri Katsu *Yuka Komatsu *Akiko Koumoto *Taro Kudo *Kenji Nomura *Akio Ohtsuka *Kouji Yusa *Masashi Ebara *Megumi Hayashiba *Mayumi Iizuka *Unsho Ishizuka *Tomoko Kawakami *Katsuyuki Konishi *Satomi Korogi *Kenta Miyake *Hitomi Nabatame *Megumi Sato *Yuka Terasaki *Koichi Yamadera *Yayoi Jinguji *Masahiro Sakurai (non crédité) *Kazumi Totaka (non crédité) DLC Character Voice *Keiji Fujiwara *Jun Fukuyama *Hiroki Takahashi *Takahiro Sakurai *Nobunaga Shimazaki *Satomi Satō *Atsuko Tanaka Voice Recording Management *Katsuhiko Iwama Text Writing *Akihito Toda *Naoyuki Ishikawa *Tasuku Manabe *Genki Togawa *Daisuke Mitsui *Yohei Hamano Movie *Masaru Tsujiyama Technical Support *Hiroyuki Kato *Naotaka Kaneda *Tsuyoshi Achiro *Ryutaro Osafune *Ryo Takahashi *Kana Ishikawa *Kei Yamamoto *Akiyoshi Miyazu *Tomoatsu Nagafuji *Kazuyuki Ishida *Hiroshi Momose *Soichi Yamamoto *Yasuhiro Tokunaga *Shuhei Furukawa *Yuta Arai *Kyohei Minato *Hirotake Matsushita *Toru Inage *Shingo Okamoto *Yuta Ogawa *Hiroaki Gohara UI Design Support (Project "lumen") *Masahiro Yoshida *Masayuki Shimizu *Ryuichi Sakamoto *Masumi Yamamoto *Akira Shinozaki Network System Development *Takamitsu Akita *Takeshi Kawasaki *Takayuki Hama *Taketo Konno *Miki Murakami Network Support *Yuya Ono *Yoshinori Takata NORTH AMERICAN LOCALIZATION Localization Management *Leslie Swan *Nate Bihldorff *Rich Amtower *Reiko Ninomiya *Tim O'Leary *Dan Owsen *Scot Ritchey Localization *Hélène Bisson-Pelland *David Carrasco *Billy Carroll *Dave Casipit *Raymond Elliget *Kristen Groth *Kristin Kirby *Ann Lin *Yoriko Marusich *César Pérez *Eric Smith *Scott Willson EUROPEAN LOCALISATION Localisation Management *Palma Sánchez de Moya Rodriguez *Sébastien Faber Translation Coordination *Daniele Braglia *Gemma Gotch English Translation *Zarrah Bevan *Philip Reuben *Ciaran Edwards French Translation *Florence d'Anterroches *Marie Suffert *Anthony Fouillen German Translation *Frithjof Koepp *Veronika Hoffmann *Sebastian Brück Italian Translation *Adriano Antonini *Edoardo Dodd *Giacomo Lacumin Spanish Translation *Jónatan Marcos Millán *Alesánder Valero Fernández *Ariel del Rio de Angelis Dutch Translation *Saskia Doorschodt *Marc Ambler *Cristian Buter Russian Translation *Alexey Nikitin *Tatjana Goreva *Dmitrii Kaloev Portuguese Translation *Gonçalo Gonçalves Felisberto *Ana Reis *Rui Mendes Quality Assurance *Ángel Moreno Colmena *NOE Quality Assurance Communication Coordination *Aya Takahashi *Matthew Adams Localization Support *Charles Nishida *Eric Rethans *Michael O'Connor *The Pokémon Company International *Kenji Okubo *Gaku Susai *Yasuhiro Usui *Toshifumi Yoshida *Hilary Thomas *Noriko Netley *Tadasu Hasegawa *Cyril Schultz *Jay Blake *Teppei Otsuka *Anais Maniaval *Giulia Checci *Nicole Thomer *Jesús Álvarez *Patrick Riley *Mark Reichwein *Miguel Corti *Kaori Funakoshi Testing *Takeyuki Tsurumaki *Yasuaki Maruo *Shohei Takamori *Takashi Seta *Takashi Hatano *Yuya Takeuchi *Junichi Shimosakoda *Etsuro Tajino *Ayuta Kariya *Kazuaki Kamikura *Shuta Murakami *Yusuke Goto *Yuki Takahashi *Kosuke Nakajima *Yoshimasa Miyazawa *Koji Obayashi *Hidehiko Fukumura *Ami Lida *Yuuma Suzuki *Yoshinao Baba *Kiyohiro Kobayashi *Akihito Nakamura *Keigo Suzuki *Yoshiaki Uezato *Sho Watanabe *Kunio Kadota *Yoshiya Kimura *Kohei Kasai *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *Kentaro Nishimura *Kiyoshi Ishibiki *Ginga Kamei *Takuto Asaka *Masashi Onishi *Atsushi Tada *Yoshikazu Tanaka *Takeshi Saigo *Narimasa Hakodate *Tohru Takahashi *Jun Sugiyama *Kuniaki Yamashita *NOA Product Testing *Masayasu Nakata *Randy Shoemake *Seth Hanser *Vincent Ngo *Jeffrey Storbo *Tomoko Mikami *Anna Johnson *Kindra Timmerwilke *Shannon Jaye Roberts *Nicko Gonzalez de Santiago *Sara Hoad *Stéphane Arlot *Ludovic Tientcheu Ponkin *Product Testing Technicians *PTD Guideline Compliance *Andrew Cunningham *Gene Pencil *Brad Matteson Project Management *Keita Matsui *Eiji Kobayashi Coordination *Masahiro Shiotani *Kaori Miyachi Character Coordination *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Supervisors (Original Games) *Yusuke Nakano *Yo Onishi *Akiko Kato *Chiharu Sakiyama *Chiaki Aida *Eiji Aonuma *Yoshiki Haruhana *Satoru Takizawa *Ryuji Kobayashi *Koji Takahashi *Yoshio Sakamoto *Takayasu Morisawa *Kensuke Tanabe *Risa Tabata *Takaya Imamura *Ko Takeuchi *Goro Abe *Keisuke Nishimori *Katsuya Eguchi *Isao Moro *Tadashi Sugiyama *Hiroshi Matsunaga *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Kenta Motokura *Daisuke Watanabe *Yasuhiko Matsuzaki *Akiya Sakamoto *Yuji Ichijo *Makoto Wada *Takashi Tezuka *Hisashi Nogami *Hitoshi Yamagami *Genki Yokota *Hideki Konno *Kosuke Yabuki *Yoshihisa Morimoto *Masaaki Ishikawa *Makoto Yonezu *Haruyasu Ito *Masanao Arimoto *Ryutaro Takahashi *Ami Makino *Yasuyuki Oyagi *Masanobu Sato *Daisuke Kageyama *Kouchi Kawamoto *Katsuhiko Kanno *Shinya Fujiwara *Tomoaki Kuroume *Satoshi Furukawa *Yurie Hattori *Naoki Mori *Noriko Kitamura *Masaru Nishida *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Kenichi Sugino *Makoto Kanoh *Takehiro Izushi *Masao Yamamoto *Koji Kondo *Ryouji Yoshitomi *Kazumi Totaka *Kenta Nagata *Hajime Wakai *Shiho Fujii *Kenji Yamamoto *Akito Nakatsuka *Minako Hamano *Masaru Tajima *Shinobu Nagata *Megumi Inoue *Masanobu Yamamoto *Shogo Sakai *Hirokazu Ando *Jun Ishikawa *Satoshi Ishida *Masayo Nakagami *Yumiko Sano *Junichi Masuda *Ken Sugimori *Tetsuya Watanabe *Hiroyuki Jinnai *Atsuko Ujiie *Shunsuke Uematsu *Masataka Hata *Masamichi Anazawa *Takato Utsunomiya *Shusaku Egami *Shunsuke Kohori *Sho Furutani *Daiki Nagao *Ryohei Itakura *Misuzu Kanayama *Emiko Yoshino *Keiichi Suzuki *Toshio Sengoku *Toru Narihiro *Masahiro Higuchi *Taku Sugioka *Kenichi Nishimaki *Daisuke Nakajima *Ryota Kawade *Masanobu Matsunaga *Masayuki Horikawa *Kohei Maeda *Toshiyuki Kusakihara *Toshitaka Muramatsu *Naohiko Aoyama *Takako Sakai *Hiroki Morishita *Mai Watanabe *Nami Komuro *Yoshito Sekigawa *Kenji Yamada *Tsutomu Kitanishi *Yusuke Kozaki *Takashi lizuka *Yuji Uekawa *Kazuyuki Hoshino *Sachiko Kawamura *Jun Senoue *Hideki Naganuma *Tomoya Ohtani *Kenichi Tokoi *Masato Nakamura *Ryuji Higurashi *Shoei Okano *Kazuhiro Tsuchiya *Naoki Kudo *Kunihisa Yagishita *Norihiro Takami *Eiji Takahashi *Takako Shijo *Hideyuki Morioka (non crédité) *AKIMAN (Akira Yasuda) (non crédité) *Tetsuya Nomura (non crédité) *Eiji Funahashi (non crédité) *ARZEST Corporation *Asobism,co.ltd *CAMELOT Co., Ltd. *Curve Studios *Good-Feel Co., Ltd. *GREZZO Co., Ltd. *Grounding Inc. *KeysFactory,Inc. *KOEI TECMO GAMES CO., LTD. *Monster Games, Inc *Next Level Games Inc. *Omiya soft. *ParityBit *PROPE, Ltd. *Q-Games,Ltd *Red Entertainment Corporation *Retro Studios, Inc. *skip Ltd. *Spike Chunsoft Co., Ltd. *syn Sophia, Inc. *TOSE CO., LTD. *TREASURE Co., Ltd. *VANPOOL, Inc. *Vitei Inc. *All Original Games' Staff Development Cooperation *OrangeBox Co.,Ltd. *ritterz inc. *SmartPoint Co.,ltd. *Smart Technology Inc. *ORCA,Inc. *Cattle Call inc. *IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co.,Ltd./Bauhaus Entertainment *FRUIT SEAL *GOTORON Inc. *AGNI-FLARE CO.,LTD. *Brushup Co.,Ltd. *TRI-CRESCENDO Inc. *SMILE TECHNOLOGY UNITED, INC. *CREEK & RIVER Co.,Ltd. *IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co.,Ltd. *Leverages Inc. *Pole To Win Co.,Ltd. *DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. *Adecco Ltd. *E-Smile Co.,Ltd. *TRIBE Co.,Ltd. *Shantery Co.,Ltd. *Jackalope Digital Factory *BANDAI NAMCO STUDIOS SINGAPORE PTE. LTD. *Black Bandit Q Limited *QBIST Inc. *Opus Studios Inc. *KATSUGEKIZA Inc. Motion Actors Japan *LANCARSE LTD. *Premium Agency Inc. Music and Voice Cooperation *Ancient-corp. *designwave co.,ltd. *FILM SCORE LLC *MONACA *Naru2 Co.,Ltd. *noisycroak Co.,Ltd. *PROCYON STUDIO *Sound Prestige LLC *TAITO SOUND TEAM/ZUNTATA *TARGET ENTERTAINMENT INC. *Unique Note Co.,Ltd. *AONI PRODUCTION Co.,Ltd. *Shogakukan-Shueisha Production Co.,Ltd. *Kenproduction Co.,Ltd. *M2 Co.,Ltd. (uncredited) Artwork *Ryo Koizumi *Hirokazu Matsui *Takashi Ito *Yuka Kotaki Manual Editing *Aki Sakurai Special Thanks *Toru Yano *Yoshinari Mizushima *Shigeki Tomisawa *Hiroyoshi Okabe *Shigeru Kitsutaka *Hideaki Otsu *Fumihiro Yoshida *Yohei Miura *Masakazu Yorifuji *Yoichi Murakoshi *Yu Otsuka *Masahide Kawakami *Makoto Ishii *Shinichi Ikeda *Hiroaki Kawagoe *Akira Taniguchi *Kurumi Kobayashi *Natsuko Kaneko *Masaya Ishizuka *Kazuhisa Nishimura *Masafumi Mima *Hirohide Sugiura *Tadashi Nomura *Susumu Tanaka *Etsushi lizuka *Arata Ito *Keisuke Terasaki *Shin Hasegawa *Kazuyuki Gofuku *Yoshihiro Matsushima *Katsuya Yamano *Takumi Kawagoe *Teruki Murakawa *Yukiko Furuta *Keiyu Kondo *Yuki Okamoto *Park Jonghoon *Mikihiro Ishikawa *Daisuke Nakamura *Kiyohiko Ando *Ayako Hyuga *Shino Aizawa-Ovoraa *Takeshi Furuta *Hiroaki Yamaguchi *Takuro Hanamoto *Shigeru Yasuhara *Kenichi Asano *Takeshi Kimura *Yoshio Tsuboike *Reginald Fils-Aime *Mike Fukuda *All Nintendo Senior Supervisors *Nintendo **Shigeru Miyamoto *HAL Laboratory, Inc. **Masayoshi Tanimura *GAME FREAK Inc. **Satoshi Tajiri *Creatures Inc. **Hirokazu Tanaka *The Pokémon Company **Tsunekazu Ishihara *Shigesato Itoi / APE Inc. *INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS **Toshiyuki Nakamura *MONOLITH SOFT **Tetsuya Takahashi Special Collaboration *SEGA **Hiroyuki Miyazaki *CAPCOM CO., LTD **Yoshinori Ono *BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. **Satoshi Oshita *CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. ** *SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. ** Producers *Shinya Saito *Masaya Kobayashi Senior Producers *Toshiharu Izuno *Takayuki Shindo *Yasushi Omori General Producers *Shinya Takahashi *Hajime Nakatani *Shigeru Yokoyama Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Companies/Products *BANDAI NAMCO Games *BANDAI NAMCO Studios *Nintendo *Sora Copyrights Nintendo, Sora Ltd., BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. and BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. are the authors of the software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. http://www.smashbros.com © 2014 Nintendo Original Game: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. Characters: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SHIGESATO ITOI / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Director *Masahiro Sakurai Planning *Yoshito Higuchi *Tetsuya Akatsuka *Norimasa Tanikawa *Makoto Kiyokawa *Tomohiro Kamiya *Shingo Matsumoto *Kenji Anabuki *Nobutaka Sakai *Yorio Kuramoto *Hidenori Yamauchi *Hiroshi Satori *Toshio Sato *Hajime Nagao *Yasuhito Kobayashi *Mitsuo Kashiwagi *Kotaro Yoshida *Asana Inoki *Ryo Yasaka *Hideyuki Shibamoto *Yoshiteru Shibuya *Akihiko Morishita *Jo Nakamura *Yuichi Nakamura *Hiroshi Miyagawa *Naoto Matsuzaka *Umi Kusaka *Hiroshi Osawa *Takanori Tamaki *Takeru Ishikawa *Satoshi Ito *Naotake Kanda *Takashi Hashimoto *Tsutomu Makioka *Kentaro Mashimo *Hiroki Tsukahara *Tadahiro Ito *Tetsuya Yoko *Kazuma Tomizawa *Kazuki Fukuyo *Yusuke Narita *Fumihiro Suzuki *Tsubasa Fujikawa *Takayuki Kobayashi *Mayu Yamamuro *Tadashi Iguchi *Kyo Yahagi *Katsuo Suzuki *Takeshi Inoue *Kazutomo Negishi *Yohei Tamura *Akihito Saba *Kentaro Ikegami *Kazunori Kubota *Ryo Aizawa *Miki Yakabe *Yu Ito *Shintaro Kiyota Programming *Katsumasa Horiuchi *Takanori Nakamura *Tetsuya Ōtaguro *Hajime Otani *Koichi Watanabe *Tomoaki Kumasaka *Souta Kageyama *Hidenori Shibukawa *Suguru Yokoyama *Yoshihito Nakagawa *Shinobu Yamada *Mineyuki Iwasaki *Shinki Kagawa *Satoshi Inagi *Yusuke Kodera *Kenichi Nakaguchi *Kazuya Watanabe *Yositsugu Maekawa *Hideaki Ohashi *Takeshi Hida *Takafumi Kii *Ryuji Ōki *Takahiro Tanaka *Masaaki Komatsu *Hiroaki Suzuki *Sangbae Nam *Eiji Iwata *Emiko Seki *Kazuya Utsuno *Kazuyoshi Ueda *Nobuyuki Aoshima *Nobuaki Suzuki *Naoto Takizawa *Ryunosuke Kurosaka *Hisashi Sato *Arata Hanashima *Tōru Funakura *Kunihiro Takagaki *Motoaki Isobe *Tatsuya Tamaru *Takeo Sakai *Masatoshi Satō *Hiroshi Tamura *Yousuke Kuroda *Takeharu Komazaki *Seigo Aizawa *Toshiaki Wada *Takahiro Nozawa *Yoshitaka Maeda *Yasushi Okita *Tatsuya Nozaki *Shohei Yamaguchi *Tetsuya Funatsu *Hideo Kawamura *Yuji Takahashi *Yuki Nakamura *Hideyuki Fukuda *Naoya Kobayashi *Junichi Mibe *Naomi Matsunobe *Yoshiaki Nakamura *Akira Kitahara *Yusuke Murakami *Morio Inuzuka *Hiroyuki Kobayashi *Katsuhiro Nomura *Yoshiki Dōmae *Kenji Saito *Keiichi Maezawa *Takahiro Fukuda *Ryo Kojima *Tomoya Hasegawa *Keita Noto *Tatsunori Ishibashi *Akihiro Nakamura *Masahide Kawakami *Kotaro Mori *Hirosato Funaki *Ryūichi Ishizawa *Shōji Aomatsu *Ryosuke Ohata *Shigeru Kitsutaka *Takeshi Nakagawa *Masakazu Yorifuji *Masaki Iwabuchi *Yūki Matsumoto *Jun Takeyama *Takeki Takahashi *Mitsuhige Tomari *Takuya Ban *Tadashi Katayanagi *Tetsunori Kawanoue *Naoki Matsuura *Mitsuru Koshikawa *Kenji Fukasawa *Nobuyuki Toya *Takashi Asai *Shinya Suda *Yuji Yoneta *Hiroyuki Tsunoda *Shigefumi Nakahara *Shotaro Tsutsumi *Kōji Nomura *Kazuaki Usami *Shota Takemura *Junji Sendai *Yuta Sumi *Yuki Hirata *Yuto Arita *Toshikuni Osaki *Tsuyoshi Okugawa *Michiru Nakata *Kiyotaka Shiroki Character Modeling *Tadashi Sato *Koushi Watanabe *Kouta Ochiai *Keisuke Nakamura *Kenichi Ito *Tomoko Imura *Yukie Kanno *Masatsugu Furusawa *Kensuke Takahashi *Satoko Kojima *Takaharu Tanaka *Rieko Niwa *Masaki Imawi *Shizuka Shiino *Gen Kawakoshi *Yosuke Sakata *Takayuki Abe *Masaya Okada *Yutaka Sakuma *Kotomi Negishi *Makio Yabara *Hideo Yoshie *Kazuaki Fujimoto *Sachiyo Awata *Shuhan Goya *Arist Xiong *Ben Lai *Jerome Lim *Jocelyn Low *Takeshi Ochiai *Masafumi Sugiyama *Yu Kasahara *Kosuke Wakamori *Takeshi Tsuzaki *Kenichi Tanaka *Hajime Suzuki *Yasuhisa Sakamoto *Shoji Ando *Shoutarou Sakamoto *Takeshi Sakamoto *Yuya Kimura *Kazuma Yamagishi *Masaya Tamano *Tatsuo Kuwabara *Yoshihiro Maruyama *Minoru Koga *Wataru Masuda *Mayumi Nakayama *Satsuki Nakamura *Ayaka Kaneko *Masaya Kiriyama *Akihiko Tanaka *Tatsuya Shimamura *Yuri Suga *Chisato Fujita *Mai Takai Stage Modeling *Yukihiro Taniguchi *Yoshinori Wagatsuma *Taku Matsuda *Tomoko Tomita *Megumi Kagisaki *Keiichi Hirota *Chiho Kamiyama *Natsuyo Kito *Daisuke Kataoka *Mami Tsukui *Chiharu Motoyama *Ryota Mori *Kazuhiro Kaneko *Miki Fujii *Mami Takata *Chikako Yasui *Kazuhiro Saito *Masaya Anno *Yuichi Sanuki *Hiroyuki Hoshino *Akihiro Kaneko *Hiromi Yokokawa *Nobuhito Yamamoto *Kiyotaka Ujiie *Ryuichi Okubo *Taishi Ahagon *Ayumi Kikuta *Satoko Shimizu *Keiji Kojima *Carlson Woon *Pick Chean Chong *Monica Lee *Hideki Sato *Kouichi Arisaka *Ryo Inomata *Kazunori Kurihara *Koichiro Wakamatsu *Yoshihiro Iwata *Yuta Ishikawa *Yasumi Tamura Effects Design *Natsuko Taki *Ai Hatano *Tomohiro Takei *Takahiko Kakefuda *Syu Takenaka *Mika Ikegami *Toshiyuki Hashimoto *Ai Takabayashi *Takamitsu Nakamura *Akira Tomino *Sayaka Fujino *Kazuya Makinose *Keiichirou Kusanagi *Yoshinari Mitani UI Design *Takeshi Azuma *Michiko Sakurai *Tamami Ishikawa *Ryo Kimura *Kouichi Taruishi *Hideomi Hashima *Masaharu Okada *Nau Yuzawa *Yuji Edamura *Chiharu Suzuki *Yasuko Kojima *Masanori Kimura *Minori Kubota *Misa Kamejima *Takahide Muto *Shigeo Iura *Satoshi Miyazawa *Yuki Hinuma Character Artwork *Daigo Okumura *Masaya Fukazawa *Takao Shigeyama *Hiroshi Asai *Keiko Ishibashi *Lee Syoui *Kaoru Nakajima *Shunichi Oe *Masako Saito Design Management *Naomiki Yanagisawa *Yoshinobu Shimada *Masashi Kubo *Kentaro Yokokawa *Takanori Ikezawa *Yasuyuki Kobori Character Motion Design *Yousuke Naitou *Yoshihisa Yaguchi *Takahito Mabuchi *Norikatsu Yoshikawa *Nobuhiro Nakamoto *Masahiko Aizawa *Kaori Sato *Ryuji Ikeda *Tomoe Hirata *Yoshiyuki Nemoto *Tomofumi Mizuno *Yoshihiro Kaneko *Tetsuya Kono *Ritaro Okamoto *Daisuke Ito *Takamasa Nakada *Hiroyuki Hatanaka *Go Motoyama *Eisuke Sagawa *Daiki Higano *Eriko Yamada *Mariko Yoshida *Hironori Yamaguchi *Chiharu Hayashi *Saori Ogiya *Shogo Fujihara *Kiyoshi Kunimori *Kazuya Fujinami *Takahiro Koizumi *Yuki Ishida *Mikako Araumi *Masami Owaki *Isamu Sawada *Tomokazu Yoshida *Masakazu Tagawa *Shōji Nakamura *Nobuyuki Miyai *Hirofumi Horii *Nami Osaku *Yoshiakira Nakano Music Composition *Junichi Nakatsuru *Keiki Kobayashi *Hiroki Hashimoto *Hiroyuki Kawada *Torine *LindaAI-CUE *Yoshinori Hirai Music Arrangement *ACE (TOMOri Kudo / CHiCO) *Atsuko Asahi *Masato Kouda with RiRiKA *Rio Hamamoto *Masashi Hamauzu *Asuka Hayazaki *Taku Inoue *Asuka Ito *Kōji Hayama *Noriyuki Iwadare *Shota Kageyama *Akari Kaida *Kenji Ito *Maki Kirioka *HIDE+HIDE (Hideki Ishigaki + Hideki Onoue) *Koji Kondo *Hirokazu Koshio *Manaka Kataoka *Yuji Masubuchi *Jesahm *Daisuke Matsuoka *Toru Minegishi *Yuzo Koshiro *Ryo Nagamatsu *Manami Kiyota *Michiko Naruke *Keiichi Okabe *Yasunori Mitsuda *Hideki Sakamoto *Tsukasa Masuko *Tetsuya Shibata *Yoko Shimomura *Hiroshi Okubo *Toshiyuki Sudo *Katsurō Tajima *Manabu Namiki *Yusuke Takahama *Kōta Takahashi *Hirokazu Tanaka. ex *Kumi Tanioka *Motoi Sakuraba *Kazumi Totaka *Shouhei Tsuchiya *Hajime Wakai *Masafumi Takada *Kenji Yamamoto *Michiru Yamane *Yuka Tsujiyoko *Nobuko Toda *Mahito Yokota *Ryo Watanabe Sound Effects *Saki Kasuga *Chiharu Hagiwara *Tomomitsu Kaneko *Yoshihito Yano *Junichi Funada *Shouichi Hiyama *Etsuo Ishii *Keigo Kuramochi *Mitsuki Yamamoto *Shiori Miyazawa *Yoshinori Kawamoto Sound Technical Support *Yoshihiro Kurohata *Kunio Yamaguchi *Hiroto Fushimi *Keigo Tanaka *Hiroaki Kubota *Tsuyoshi Yoshimoto *Hiroyuki Hiraishi *Tetsukazu Nakanishi *Minamo Takahashi Sound Recording Support *Takanori Goto Character Voice (Western) *Jason Adkins - Ike *Isabella Arevalo *Laura Bailey - Lucina *Tania Emery - Entraîneuse Wii Fit ♀ (PAL) *Dan Falcone - Roy Koopa *Frédéric Clou *Jean-Marc Delhausse *Virginie Demians *Jean Faure *Alexandre Gillet *Alesia Glidewell - Samus sans armure et Knuckle Joe *Steven Heinke as Entraîneur ♂ (NA) *Christophe Hespel *Ryo Horikawa - Captain Falcon *Adam Howden - Shulk *Kerry Kane - Harmonie *Sam Kelly - Peach *Corinne Kempa *Brandy Kopp - Palutena *Lauren Landa - Robin ♀ *Rachael Lillis - Rondoudou - Poissirène *Carlos Lobo *Jonathan López *Mark Lund - Falco *Horacio Mancilla *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Wario et Waluigi *Sachi Matsumoto - Link Cartoon et Skull Kid *Hikaru Midorikawa *Shin-ichiro Miki - Dracaufeu et Stari *Lani Minella - Lucas (DLC), Larry, Morton, Wendy, Lemmy et Lyn *Hironori Miyata - Ganondorf et Tingle *Jun Mizusawa - Zelda et Sheik *Xander Mobus - Voix off, Créa-Main et Dé-Maniaque *October Moore - Entraîneuse Wii Fit ♀ (NA) *Eric Newsome - Meta Knight *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby et Ness *Ikue Otani - Pikachu *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Akira Sasanuma - Link *Sean Schemmel - Lucario *Luke Smith - Entraîneur Wii Fit ♂ (PAL) *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Yuya Takezawa - Luma *Billy Bob Thompson - Amphinobi *Kousuke Toriumi - Little Mac *Mike Vaughn - Iggy et Ludwig *David Vincent - Robin ♂ *Mike West - Fox *Jaz Adams - Peppy Hare (Lylat Cruise/Orbital Gate Assault)* *Lyssa Browne - Slippy Toad (Lylat Cruise/Orbital Gate Assault)* *Ben Cullum - Falco (Corneria) *Wayne Forester - Riki *Riley Inge - Doc Louis *Rufus Jones - Dunban *Steve Malpass - Fox (Corneria) *Dex Manley - Saki Amamiya *Matt Mercer - Chrom *Chris Seavor - Peppy Hare et Slippy Toad (Corneria) *Jay Ward - Wolf (Lylat Cruise/Orbital Gate Assault)* *Hisao Egawa - Cauchemar *Manel Gimeno *Anri Katsu - Ghirahim *Yu Kobayashi - Sablé Prince *Stephanie Komure - Phosphora *Akiko Koumoto - Midna *Taro Kudo - Dillon *Akio Ohtsuka - Samurai Goroh *Benoit Du Pac *Sara Rades - Kat & Ana (avec Leslie Swan) *Patrick Seitz - Magnus *Tomokazu Sugita - Takamaru *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Julie Basecqz *Delphine Chauvier *Thibaut Delmotte *Michael J. Haigney - Ronflex *Michel Hinderyckx *Unsho Ishizuka - Métaloss *Michele Knotz - Gardevoir, Vipélierre, Latios et Latias *Katsuyuki Konishi - Rayquaza et Deoxys *Satomi Korogi - Togepi *Michael Liscio *Fabienne Loriaux *Suzy Myers - Marisson *Kenta Miyake - Chevroum *Hitomi Nabatame - Zoroark et Xerneas *Lisa Ortiz - Moustillon et Passerouge *Haven Paschall - Steelix *Kayzie Rogers *Jamie Peacock - Joliflor *Megumi Sato - Évoli, Victini et Dedenne *Erica Schroeder - Meloetta *Eileen Stevens - Feunnec et Spewpa *Yuka Terasaki - Keldeo, Meloetta et Passerouge** *Marc Thompson - Kyurem *Yūji Ueda - Genesect *Jean-Michel Vovk *Tom Wayland - Arceus et Keldeo *Scott Williams - Darkrai *Koichi Yamadera - Mew *Yayoi Jinguji - Kotake et Koume *Julie Parker*** *Antony Del Rio - Pit et Pit maléfique (non crédité) *Hynden Walch - Viridi (non crédité) *Masahiro Sakurai - Roi DaDiDou (non crédité) *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi (non crédité) *Atsushi Masaki - Kamek (non crédité) *Natsuko Yokoyama - Carottin (non crédité) *Ils ne sont entendus que dans la version Nintendo 3DS, cependant ils sont quand même mentionnés dans la version Wii U du jeu. **Ils ne sont entendus que dans la version japonaise ou des versions spécifiques du jeu. Toutefois, ils sont crédités dans toutes les versions du jeu. DLC Character Voice *Keiji Fujiwara - Mewtwo *Jun Fukuyama - Roy *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Takahiro Sakurai - Cloud Strife *Cam Clarke - Corrin ♂ *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Corrin ♀ *Hellena Taylor - Bayonetta Character Voice (Japanese) *Shintaro Asanuma *Hisao Egawa *Michihiko Hagi *Tomoyuki Higuchi *Hitomi Hirose *Aya Hisakawa *Ryo Horikawa *Yoshimasa Hosoya *Mika Kanai *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Atsushi Kisaichi *Yu Kobayashi *Sachi Matsumoto *Hikaru Midorikawa *Shin-ichiro Miki *Hironori Miyata *Jun Mizusawa *Daisuke Namikawa *Kenji Nojima *Makiko Ohmoto *Ikue Otani *Akira Sasanuma *Miyuki Sawashiro *Minami Takayama *Yuya Takezawa *Kousuke Toriumi *Yuji Ueda *Tomohisa Aso *Teiya Ichiryusai *Tetsu Inada *Yuki Kaida *Tsuyoshi Koyama *Mahito Ohba *Shinobu Satouchi *Tomokazu Sugita *Kyoko Tongu *Anri Katsu *Yuka Komatsu *Akiko Koumoto *Taro Kudo *Kenji Nomura *Akio Ohtsuka *Kouji Yusa *Masashi Ebara *Megumi Hayashiba *Mayumi Iizuka *Unsho Ishizuka *Tomoko Kawakami *Katsuyuki Konishi *Satomi Korogi *Kenta Miyake *Hitomi Nabatame *Megumi Sato *Yuka Terasaki *Koichi Yamadera *Yayoi Jinguji *Masahiro Sakurai (non crédité) *Kazumi Totaka (non crédité) *Atsushi Masaki (non crédité) *Natsuko Yokoyama (non crédité) DLC Character Voice *Keiji Fujiwara *Jun Fukuyama *Hiroki Takahashi *Takahiro Sakurai *Nobunaga Shimazaki *Satomi Satō *Atsuko Tanaka Voice Recording Management *Katsuhiko Iwama Text Writing *Akihito Toda *Naoyuki Ishikawa *Tasuku Manabe *Genki Togawa *Daisuke Mitsui *Yohei Hamano Movie *Masaru Tsujiyama anima inc. *Takayuki Shigekawa *Tomohisa Ishikawa *Kazuo Mitsuyama *Tatsuya Takahashi *Naoki Kumazawa *Shogo Nishijima *Mika Oba *Manabu Isono *Toru Okazawa *Yuki Oshima *Techa-Arpornkul Sakonchai *Kei Yonezuka *Daisuke Chonan *Rumi Sakairi *Takeshi Nagasawa *Spooky graphic *ModelingCafe Inc. Digital Frontier Inc. *Yusaku Toyoshima *Yohei Shimozawa *Koji Motoike *Eri Akazawa *Yasutaka Akama *Eriko Abe *Gaku Abe *Hayato Abe *Saki Iiyama *Tomoyo Ikegami *Naoto Ikeda *Yukari Ishigami *Toshio Ishida *Kiyoshi Ishimaru *Kensaku Ishiyama *Takuma Izumida *Gen Ito *Saki Ito *Hayato Imatsuji *Tomomi Iwabuchi *Nobutaka Emoto *Shuichi Osawa *Sachiko Okada *Eom Daehyun *Takamasa Kanai *Yumiko Kano *Takeshi Kamekawa *Satoshi Kawaguchi *Yasushi Kawamura *Chien Han Yu *Ryo Kanda *Kim Sol *Kim Hyeok Jin *Guillaume Riondel *Kazuki Kuno *Misa Kumai *Tomoka Kurihara *Yoshiharu Komiya *Ryo Koyama *Satoshi Gonokami *Jun Saito *Hiroki Sakano *Ko Sakurai *Suguru Sato *Noriko Sato *Shuri Sawada *Kei Shiozawa *Jang Myoung Hoon *Hyunki Cho *Shinya Suzuki *Nobuhiro Suzuki *Takashi Seki *Wataru Senzaki *Keisuke Takahashi *Keigo Takaya *Jo Jung Ho *Takashi Nagata *Michiru Toma *Ryo Tomomura *Yosuke Toyoyama *Naoya Nishikubo *Asami Nishiyama *Tetsuya Nozawa *Yuki Haratake *Tsubasa Harikae *Han Dongheon *Naoyuki Fujii *Yukinobu Fujimatsu *Shun Funahashi *Massimiliano Puliero *Takashi Masunaga *Takahiro Matsui *Shingo Matsuyama *Shinnosuke Matano *Ryota Minamoto *Tomonori Miyawaki *Masahiro Mushikami *Shota Moriguchi *Kensuke Morita *Atsushi Morimoto *Hiroshi Yamada *Koichi Yukimoto *Leow Wei Liang *Takayuki Yanagisawa *Aya Yuhara *Chiaki Watanabe Digital Media Lab., Inc. *Manabu Yoshida *Junichi Kanzaki *Shigeru Araki *Jun Ishizaka *Noboru Hayashi *Takumi Tominaga *Toshiharu Katayama *Yui Ito *Chim Waishing *Lee Chihan *Takuya Moriwaki *Gaku Takahashi *Shōta Yamamoto *Toshiharu Yuda *Ataru Yamada *Akira Kawasaki *Kyoko Araki *Satoko Moriyama *Kunitaka Sato *Akito Okamoto *Naoki Matsumoto SHAFT INC. *Mitsutoshi Kubota *Kouji Tanoue *Hiroki Yamamura *Akihisa Takano *Aki Komori *Kazuya Shiotsuki *Yoshiaki Ito *Hitoshi Hibino *Motoki Sakai *Shinichiro Eto Seyama Editing Room *Rie Matsubara Sony PCL Inc. *Nobuhiro Hisajima minori inc. *Motoki Amano Jumondou Inc. *Mayumi Fujita Wombat *Rina Takenawa *Miho Sekimoto *Takayoshi Hayashi *Hidenori Inami *Youichirou Katayama *Yasutoshi Iwasaki *Hidenobu Iwata *Miyako Nishida *Tomohiro Kamitani *Kanta Suzuki *Motohiko Kurihara *Yuji Miyashita *Shigeki Sunada *Ryou Imamura *Yukihiro Miyamoto *Hideyuki Mirioka Technical Support *Hiroyuki Kato *Naotaka Kaneda *Tsuyoshi Achira *Ryutaro Osafune *Ryo Takahashi *Kana Ishikawa *Kei Yamamoto *Akiyoshi Miyazu *Tomoatsu Nagafuji *Kazuyuki Ishida *Hiroshi Momose *Souichi Yamamoto *Yasuhiro Tokunaga *Shuhei Furukawa *Yuta Arai *Yuta Ogawa *Kyohei Minato *Hirotake Matsushita *Toru Inage *Shingo Okamoto *Kenji Matsumoto *Tomohiro Yamamura *Hiroaki Gohara UI Design Support (Project "lumen") *Masahiro Yoshida *Masayuki Shimizu *Ryuichi Sakamoto *Masumi Yamamoto *Akira Shinozaki Network System Development *Takamitsu Akita *Takeshi Kawasaki *Takayuki Hama *Taketo Konno *Miki Murakami Network Support *Yuya Ono *Yoshinori Takata *Kenji Tanaka *Masayasu Morimoto Virtual Console *Osamu Yamauchi *Kenji Matsumoto *Masahiro Oku *Toshihiro Nishii North American Localization Localization Management *Leslie Swan *Nate Bihldorff *Richard Amtower IV *Reiko Ninomiya *Tim O'Leary *Daniel Owsen *Scot Ritchey Localization *Camilo Alba Navarro *Michael Barry *Hélène Bisson-Pelland *David Carrasco López *Billy Carroll *David Casipit *Raymond Elliget *Kristen Groth *Kristin Kirby *Ann Lin *Yoriko Marusich *César Pérez *Eric M. Smith *Scott Willson European Localization Localization Coordination *Palma Sánchez de Moya Rodríguez *Sébastien Faber *Theodoros Spenis Translation Coordination *Daniele Braglia *Gemma Gotch English Translation *Zarrah Bevan *Philip Reuben *Ciaran Edwards *Benjamin Roffey French Translation *Florence d'Anterroches *Jean-Paul Hausmann *Anthony Fouillen *Pierre Galmiche German Translation *Frithjof Koepp *Veronika Hoffmann *Sebastian Brück *Gunnar Friedrich Italian Translation *Adriano Antonini *Edoardo Dodd *Giacomo Iacumin *Mirko Capocelli Spanish Translation *Jónatan Marcos Millán *Alesánder Valero Fernández *Ariel del Rio de Angelis *Miguel Rodríguez Ramos Dutch Translation *Saskia Doorschodt *Marc Ambler *Christian Buter *Patrick Koudstaal Russian Translation *Alexey Nikitin *Tatjana Goreva *Dmitrii Kaloev *Stanislav Bush Portuguese Translation *Rui Mendes *Ana Reis *Bernardo Ponces de Serpa *Gonçalo Gonçalves Felisberto Quality Assurance *Ángel Moreno Colmena *Steffen Lotz *NOE Quality Assurance Communication Coordination *Aya Takahashi Nouh *Matthew Adams Localization Support *Fumihiko Hayashi *Shunsuke Matsushita *Charles Nishida *Eric Rethans *Michael O'Connor The Pokémon Company International *Kenji Okubo *Gaku Susai *Yasuhiro Usui *Toshifumi Yoshida *Hilary Thomas *Noriko Netley *Tadasu Hasegawa *Cyril Schultz *Jay Blake *Teppei Otsuka *Anaïs Maniaval *Giulia Checchi *Nicole Thomer *Jesús Álvarez Sánchez *J. Patrick Riley *Mark Reichwein *Miguel E. Corti *Kaori Funakoshi Testing *Takeyuki Tsurumaki *Yasuaki Maruo *Shohei Takamori *Takashi Seta *Takashi Hatano *Yuya Takeuchi *Junichi Shimosakoda *Etsuro Tajino *Ayuta Kariya *Kazuaki Kamikura *Shuta Murakami *Yusuke Goto *Yuuki Takahashi *Kosuke Nakajima *Yoshimasa Miyazawa *Koji Obayashi *Hidehiko Fukumura *Ami Iida *Yuuma Suzuki *Yoshinao Baba *Kiyohiro Kobayashi *Akihito Nakamura *Keigo Suzuki *Yoshiaki Uezato *Sho Watanabe *Kunio Kadota *Yoshiya Kimura *Kohei Kasai Mario Club Co.,Ltd *Kentaro Nishimura *Kiyoshi Ishibiki *Hitoshi Nishizawa *Masashi Onishi *Sho Watanabe *Shinya Yano *Tatsuya Kurihara *Atsushi Tada *Yasunori Shibayama *Yoshikazu Tanaka *Tohru Takahashi *Jun Sugiyama *Takeshi Saigō *Narimasa Hakodate *Hisashi Takizaki *Shoichiro Takeyoshi *Takaaki Ueno *Ryotaro Hayashi *Tasuku Mizuno *Seitaro Torigoe *Nobuaki Maeda *Aya Ninomiya *Ikuri Matsuo *Megumi Shano *Shinpei Otowa *Nobuaki Tsuge *Yoichi Uesaka *Norihiro Furutani *Kazuyuki Murata *Shota Koga *Taiki Ise NOA Product Testing *Masayasu Nakata *Randy Shoemake *Seth Hanser *Andrew Kolden *Jesse Nickell *Scott Callahan *Tomoko Mikami *Anna Johnson *Kindra Timmerwilke *Shannon Jaye Roberts *Nicko Gonzalez De Santiago *Sara Hoad *Stéphane Arlot *Ludovic Tientcheu Ponkin *Product Testing Technicians *PTD Guideline Compliance *Gene Pencil *Sam Abouharb Testing Support *Akira Kinashi *Kei Ninomiya *Kazuki Yoshihara *Takaomi Ueno *Toshikazu Jin *Go Mimura *Yui Iida *Kazuki Kishita *Seiichi Yamaguchi Project Management *Keita Matsui *Eiji Kobayashi Coordination *Kaori Miyachi *Masahiro Shiotani Coordination Support *Ryuunosuke Suzuki *Jonghoon Park *Kimiko Nakamichi *Toshiaki Suzuki *Satoshi Kira *Norihito Ito Character Coordination *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Supervisors (Original Games) *Yusuke Nakano *Yo Onishi *Akiko Kato *Chiharu Sakiyama *Chiaki Aida *Eiji Aonuma *Yoshiki Haruhana *Satoru Takizawa *Ryūji Kobayashi *Koji Takahashi *Yoshio Sakamoto *Takayasu Morisawa *Kensuke Tanabe *Risa Tabata *Takaya Imamura *Ko Takeuchi *Goro Abe *Keisuke Nishimori *Katsuya Eguchi *Isao Moro *Tadashi Sugiyama *Hiroshi Matsunaga *Yoshiyuki Oyama *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Kenta Motokura *Daisuke Watanabe *Yasuhiko Matsuzaki *Kazumi Yamaguchi *Kazunori Hashimoto *Akiya Sakamoto *Yuji Ichijo *Makoto Wada *Takashi Tezuka *Hisashi Nogami *Hitoshi Yamagami *Genki Yokota *Hideki Konno *Kosuke Yabuki *Yoshihisa Morimoto *Masaaki Ishikawa *Masahiro Kawanishi *Masanao Arimoto *Yoshikazu Yamashita *Takayuki Shimamura *Daisuke Kageyama *Hirotake Ōtsubo *Toyokazu Nonaka *Kenta Usui *Nobuo Matsumiya *Emi Watanabe *Hiroyuki Yamada *Kiyoshi Mizuki *Shunsaku Kato *Ryota Oiwa *Yu Masaoka *Hiroaki Takenaka *Atsushi Miyagi *Hiromu Takemura *Yasuyuki Oyagi *Masanobu Sato *Yurie Hattori *Naoki Mori *Koichi Kawamoto *Katsuhiko Kanno *Shinya Fujiwara *Ryusuke Niitani *Noriko Kitamura *Masaru Nishida *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Kenichi Sugino *Makoto Kanoh *Takehiro Izushi *Masao Yamamoto *Ryoji Yoshitomi *Taro Bando *Hideaki Shimizu *Kenta Nagata *Shiho Fujii *Yasuaki Iwata *Akito Nakatsuka *Minako Hamano *Masaru Tajima *Masami Yone *Shinobu Nagata *Megumi Inoue *Masanobu Yamamoto *Shogo Sakai *Tadashi Ikegami *Hirokazu Ando *Jun Ishikawa *Satoshi Ishida *Masayo Nakagami *Yumiko Sano *Junichi Masuda *Ken Sugimori *Tetsuya Watanabe *Hiroyuki Jinnai *Atsuko Ujiie *Shunsuke Uematsu *Masataka Hata *Masamichi Anazawa *Takato Utsunomiya *Shusaku Egami *Shunsuke Kohori *Shou Furutani *Daiki Nagao *Ryohei Itakura *Misuzu Kanayama *Emiko Yoshino *Keiichi Suzuki *Toshio Sengoku *Tōru Narihiro *Masahiro Higuchi *Taku Sugioka *Kenichi Nishimaki *Daisuke Nakajima *Ryota Kawade *Masanobu Matsunaga *Masayuki Horikawa *Kouhei Maeda *Toshiyuki Kusakihara *Toshitaka Muramatsu *Naohiko Aoyama *Takako Sakai *Hiroki Morishita *Mai Kusakihara *Nami Komuro *Yoshito Sekigawa *Kenji Yamada *Tsutomu Kitanishi *Yusuke Kozaki *Takashi Iizuka *Yuji Uekawa *Kazuyuki Hoshino *Sachiko Kawamura *Jun Senoue *Hideki Naganuma *Tomoya Ohtani *Kenichi Tokoi *Satoshi Shoji *Masato Nakamura *Ryuji Higurashi *Shoei Okano *Kazuhiro Tsuchiya *Naoki Kudo *Kunihisa Yagishita *Norihiro Takami *Eiji Takahashi *Takako Shijo *Hideyuki Morioka (non crédité) *AKIMAN (Akira Yasuda) (non crédité) *Tetsuya Nomura (non crédité) *Eiji Funahashi (non crédité) *ARIKA CO.,LTD. *Asobism,co.ltd *Choice Provisions *GANBARION Co., Ltd. *Good-Feel Co., Ltd. *GREZZO Co., Ltd. *KOEI TECMO GAMES CO., LTD. *Kuju Entertainment Ltd. *MISTWALKER CORPORATION *Monster Games, Inc *Next Level Games Inc. *PAON CORPORATION *PlatinumGames Inc. *Q-Games,Ltd *Retro Studios, Inc. *SANDLOT *skip Ltd. *TOSE CO., LTD. *TREASURE Co., Ltd. *Ubisoft Entertainment SA *VANPOOL, Inc. *Vitei Inc. *All Original Games' Staff Development Cooperation *OrangeBox Co.Ltd. *ritterz inc. *SmartPoint Co.ltd. *Smart Technology Inc. *ORCA Inc. *Cattle Call inc. *FRUIT SEAL *GOTORON Inc. *AGNI‑FLARE CO. LTD. *Brushup Co. Ltd. *IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co. Ltd. / Bauhaus Entertainment *SMILE TECHNOLOGY UNITED INC. *CREEK & RIVER Co. Ltd. *IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co. Ltd. *Leverages Inc. *TRIBE Co. Ltd. *TRI‑CRESCENDO Inc. *DIGITAL Hearts Co. Ltd. *Adecco Ltd. *E‑smile Co. Ltd. *QBIST Inc. *Pole To Win Co. Ltd. *Bizwind Inc. *Jackalope Digital Factory *Black Bandit Q Limited *BANDAI NAMCO STUDIOS SINGAPORE PTE. LTD. *Shantery Co. Ltd. *LANCARSE LTD. *Premium Agency Inc. *Opus Studio Inc. *KATSUGEKIZA Inc. Motion Actors Japan Music & Voice Cooperation *Ancient-corp. *designwave co.,ltd *FILM SCORE LLC *M2 Co., Ltd. *MONACA *M's Factory Inc. *Naru2 Co.,Ltd. *noisycroak Co.,Ltd. *PROCYON STUDIO *Sound Prestige LLC. *TAITO SOUND TEAM /ZUNTATA *TARGET ENTERTAINMENT INC. *Unique Note Co., Ltd. *AONI PRODUCTION CO., Ltd. *Shogakukan-Sheisha Production Co., Ltd. *Kenproduction Co.,Ltd. Artwork *Ryo Koizumi *Hirokazu Matsui *Yukihiko Hayashi *Takashi Ito *Yuka Kotaki *Tekkai Oura Manual Editing *Aki Sakurai Special Thanks *Toru Yano *Yoshinari Mizushima *Shigeki Tomisawa *Hiroyoshi Okabe *Hideaki Otsu *Fumihiro Yoshida *Yohei Miura *Yoichi Murakoshi *Yu Otsuka *Katsuhiro Ishii *Takeshi Yokoyama *Makoto Ishii *Shinichi Ikeda *Hiroaki Kawagoe *Akira Taniguchi *Kurumi Kobayashi *Natsuko Kaneko *Masaya Ishizuka *Kazuhisa Nishimura *Masafumi Mima *Hirohide Sugiura *Tadashi Nomura *Susumu Tanaka *Etsushi Iizuka *Arata Ito *Keisuke Terasaki *Tomoaki Kuroume *Shin Hasegawa *Kazuyuki Gofuku *Yoshihiro Matsushima *Katsuya Yamano *Takumi Kawagoe *Teruki Murakawa *Yukiko Furuta *Keiyu Kondo *Yuki Okamoto *Mikihiro Ishikawa *Daisuke Nakamura *Yasunari Nishida *Kiyohiko Ando *Ayako Hyuga *Shino Aizawa Overaa *Takeshi Furuta *Hiroaki Yamaguchi *Takuro Hanamoto *Shigeru Yasuhara *Kenichi Asano *Hiroya Arai *Takeshi Kimura *Yoshio Tsuboike *Reginald Fils-Aime *Mike Fukuda *All Nintendo Senior Supervisors *Nintendo **Shigeru Miyamoto *HAL Laboratory, Inc. **Masayoshi Tanimura *GAME FREAK Inc. **Satoshi Tajiri *Creatures Inc. **Hirokazu Tanaka *The Pokémon Company **Tsunekazu Ishihara *Shigesato Itoi / APE Inc. *INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS **Toshiyuki Nakamura *MONOLITHSOFT **Tetsuya Takahashi Special Collaboration *SEGA **Hiroyuki Miyazaki *CAPCOM CO., LTD **Yoshinori Ono *BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. **Satoshi Oshita Producers *Shinya Saito *Masaya Kobayashi Senior Producers *Toshiharu Izuno *Takayuki Shindo *Yasushi Omori General Producers *Shinya Takahashi *Hajime Nakatani *Shigeru Yokoyama Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Copyrights Nintendo, Sora Ltd., BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. and BANDAI NAMCO Studios Inc. are the authors of the software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. http://www.smashbros.com © 2014 Nintendo Original Game: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. Characters: © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SHIGESATO ITOI / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS / / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U